walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead (Video Game)
:For the video game gallery, see The Walking Dead Video Game Gallery. The Walking Dead Video Game is an episodic video game based on Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead graphic novel series. The game is under development by Telltale Games. The game can be played on the following platforms: *PlayStation Network *Xbox Live Arcade *Microsoft Windows *Mac OS X *iOS Telltale will release "The Walking Dead" in five episodes to tell a full story beginning in spring of 2012. The first episode of the adventure game will debut on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and The PlayStation Network, Release Date and on April 27, for Xbox Live Arcade. Xbox Release The first episode of The Walking Dead will be available to download and play in late April. Episode 1 is available immediately upon purchasing the full season with the remaining episodes being delivered monthly thereafter. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it will focus more on characterization and emotion than action. It will also be the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move & Wii Remote Plus. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat.Steve Sunu, Telltale Games Announces New "The Walking Dead" Website & Screenshots, Comic Book Resources, (February 15, 2012). Plot There are five episodes Video Game Chapters to the story which focuses on Lee Everett, an original character created specifically for the video game. Lee finds himself in the back of a squad car crashed on the side of the road. Lee has to solve a number of real-world puzzles—such as unlocking a car—in order to escape the zombie invasion. Lee decides to travel to the Deep South. Along the way he meets a little girl named Clementine, who was separated from her parents, and cowering in a treehouse. Along the way Lee will meet comic book characters such as Glenn, Lilly, and Hershel. *Episode 1: A New Day - April 24th, 2012 (PC, Mac, and PSN) April 27, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade) **Introduction - The Long Ride Home **Chapter 1 - The Woods **Chapter 2 - In the Yard **Chapter 3 - Meeting Clementine **Chapter 4 - Hershel's Farm/Shawn or Duck **Chapter 5 - Welcome Home/Clementine Attacked/Motor Inn/The Girl in Room 9 **Chapter 6 - Brother **Chapter 7 - Doug or Carley **Chapter 8 - Safe... Mostly *Episode 2: Starved for Help - June, 2012 Episode 2 Release Date} *Episode 3: Long Road Ahead *Episode 4: Around Every Corner *Episode 5: No Time Left Marketing On February 15, 2012, Telltale accounced the launch of "Playing Dead," a behind-the-scenes online talk show including guests like "The Walking Dead" creator [[Robert Kirkman] and story consultant and "The Book of Eli" writer Gary Whitta. Videos Playing Dead Trailers Q&A System Requirements PC System Requirements Minimum: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 512 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Recommended: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 1024 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Mac System Requirements Minimum: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: 2.3 Ghz Intel Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 512 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Recommended: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 1024 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks External links * Walking Dead, Official site. * John Stewart, Walking Dead developers release ‘Playing Dead ep 02′, Gaming Examiner, (March 6, 2012). * The Walking Dead on Steam References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Media and Merchandise